zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken History
The First Irkens The Irken race is unable to reproduce and does so now by cloning. It is unknown how they reproduced before they learned the cloning process, but is possible that the first Irkens were born from a queen due to their similarity to insects. The Control Brains are the ones who create the Irken babies, known as Smeets, and program their personality and all Irken knowledge into their PAK, which is attached to each Irken's spine seconds after their birth. The Control Brains are extremely powerful, even the two Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest, must obey them. Zim's History Zim, an Irken defect, has caused many accidents in Irken history, many of which are covered in the cancelled episode The Trial. A few minutes after his birth, he jammed up a chute with another Smeet that created a blackout on Irk, lasting for five years, which became known as "Horrible Painful Overload Day". Later, he and Invader Skoodge were involved in an accident with a security robot, which caused another blackout, this one lasting for four years. This event became known as "Horrible Painful Overload Day Part II". Tallest Miyuki sent Zim to work as a scientist on Vort Research Station 9, where he created an energy absorbing blob that devoured Miyuki. Her successor, Tallest Spork, was devoured by the blob when it returned to get its collar after one day of ruling. Tallests Red and Purple took power some time after this. Zim was also responsible for ruining Tak's life, when he plunged half the Irken military training planet Devastis into darkness, trapping her in her testing room. The Testing continued on the other half of the planet. When Tak escaped from her room, she pleaded with the Control Brain to let her take her test again, but she said she had to wait another 70 years, and was placed on a janitorial squad on planet Dirt. Zim is apparently proud of what he has done in his life, as revealed in the episode The Frycook What Came from All that Space. Foodcourtia Foodcourtia is the planet Zim was sentenced to work on for all eternity as punishment for ruining Operation Impending Doom I. However, he escaped when he heard about Operation Impending Doom II. Frylord Sizz-Lorr returned to take him back to Foodcourtia so that he wouldn't have to do all the work during The Foodening. However, Zim (as usual) escapes again. Operation Impending Doom II With Zim banished to Foodcourtia, nothing stood in the Irken Empire's way of universal conquest now. Irken invaders were sent out with their SIR Units to enemy planets and obserb the inhabitants, find out its weaknesses, and find out how what way would be best to conquer that planet. Planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, was the first planet conquered in Operation Impending Doom II. Almighty Tallest Red decided to make it into a parking structure planet. Invader Skoodge, the conquerer of Blorch, was launched into a planet by the Tallest, as he was short and ugly. Almighty Tallest Purple decided that Invader Grapa's name is now Skoodge. Invader Grapa loved all the attention he was getting. However, it seems that other invaders, are doing well in their mission as well, but it is unknown if they had conquered it. Invader Flobee was being hailed as leader of the rock people when Zim spied on him through his telescope. He was wearing a terrible disguise with rocks strapped to his body. Invader Stink was taking a break, along with his SIR unit, with a burning city in the distance. Invader Skutch is seen laughing on top of a burning structure. See Also *Irk *Irken *Irken Biology *Irken Military *Irken PAK *Irken Society *Irken Empire *Almighty Tallest *Control Brains *SIR Units *Smeet